charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Raven (Teen Titans Go!)
Raven is a character on the newer animated interpretation and is one of the five protagonists of Teen Titans spinoff, Teen Titans Go!. Raven is a half-human, half-demon sorceress living on Earth, lending a hand to the super-hero team The Teen Titans. Raven is the token smart member of the team even with the genius Robin and super-genius Cyborg on the team. She is also in love with her team-mate, Beast Boy, who acts as her cheerful and fun-loving foil. Where Robin uses his smarts for strategy and Cyborg uses his smarts for inventing new gadgets, Raven tends to apply her intellect to basic problem-solving and ancient lore and tries to be the most sophisticated of her team. Raven has a variety of dark powers tied to her demon-half. Powers and Abilities *'Bestowing Powers': It is shown in Super Robin that she can give people powers like her father, Trigon. *'Duplication': It is also shown in Double Trouble that she can duplicate objects. *'Enhanced Strength': In Legs as her alter ego Lady Pegasus, her kicks were strong enough to break apart stone, to the point that she used them to carve a statue out of a boulder. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': In Legs, Raven was shown to be a capable hand-to-hand fighter. She only fights with her legs and feet in the episode though. *'Magic:' She is very skilled in casting magic spells which range from creating clones, transformations, and giving life to inanimate objects. *'Telekinesis': She can control anything that is enveloped in soul-self. *'Teleportation': She can teleport herself or others anywhere. *'Purification': When she becomes her true demonic form, she can purify herself with help of lost souls. *'Raven Attack': She can generate a giant raven made from her soul-self. It is presumed this is her most powerful attack, although it is not known, for both her attempts to use this move have failed. *'Soul-self': (the dark colored energy she uses is called soul-self) *'Solid Soul-self Constructs': She can mold anything with the energy from her soul-self, into solid forms like hands, shields, tools, or inter-dimensional portals. Similar Heroes *Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Gaz Membrane from Invader Zim *Lydia Deetz from Beetlejuice *Ashley Spinelli from Recess series *Gwen (Total Drama) from Total Drama *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz from Phineas and Ferb series *Sam Manson from Danny Phantom series *Yumi Yoshimura from Hi Hi Puffy Ami yumi *Lucy Loud from The Loud House *Joan of Arc (Clone High) from Clone High *Onyx Trollenberg from Trollz *GoGo Tomago from Big Hero 6 *Velma Dinkley from Scooby-Doo Gallery Raven (Teen Titans Go!).png Raven in Teen Titans Go!.jpg Raven.png The Titans gasp as they see Robin under Slade's mind control.jpg MV5BOThhMDIzOTItMzc0NC00ZGY4LWE0YTgtZjJlYWE0NTgzOGVjXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjA1OTEzNzk@. V1 .jpg TeenTitansMoviePose.png Category:Sociopaths Category:Anarchists Category:Insecure characters Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Deities Category:Passionate Learners Category:Daughter of a Villain Category:Heroines Category:Female Category:Spatiokinetic characters Category:Tomboys Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Purple Category:Telekinetics Category:Goths Category:Purple Hair Category:Black Hair Category:White Category:Characters who can fly Category:Purple eyes Category:Teen Titans GO! Characters Category:Teen Titans GO! To The Movies Characters